


Shower

by Aeius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Steamy ablutions, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeius/pseuds/Aeius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dave, do you mind placing something decent over that?" Revised old fic. Post-scratch Stridercest. AU. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Homestuck fic and man, I'm pretty disappointed at my past self right now. I managed to spot a lot of errors and mistakes in this old one so I decided to edit this and combine the two chapters into one.

As Dave entered the empty shower, the clipped towel on the mid of his waist almost slipped off. He turned on the faucet, hearing the sprinkle of water droplets flushed out. The steam from it slowly evaporated against the glass case, moistening the smooth surface in a blur. It had been a long and tiring day. And a tiresome, sweat-smelly Strider could use a nice cool off.

Dave extended his head towards the shower head, feeling the jet pack of water trickle all over his blonde hair. He let his bare muscles relax against the warm, pleasant sensation. The imaginary heavy stress from his shoulders were easily being lifted as if he was graced upon by the sweet touches of heaven. All of his problems flowed out of him and then down it went in the drain.

And to end his peaceful moment, Dave heard the bathroom entrance door clicked open. His head glimpsed up at the fogged-up glass. He saw a looming small figure, trying to take a peek at the other side of the glass. Dave chuckled under his breath, thinking his little brother was quite the naughty miscreant.

"'sup little bro," Dave pleasantly greeted the young Strider. He was sure that he saw the teen did a slight jump when he suddenly heard his older brother's hoarse voice. "What? Never seen a naked Strider before?"

"Fuck Dave," replied the varnish reflection of the young figure, "You almost scared the shit out of me." He watched at the bleary image of Dave in a smug grin.

"Woah, losing our groove are we?" Dave called out, scrubbing shampoo all over his drenched hair, "You know there's always a warning before trespassing on one's private time. It's called, knock upon entry."

"Sorry," the younger voice apologized meekly, "I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon."

Dirk turned his head at the side.

"…I'll just watch some TV and wait as soon as you're done showering." he said, excusing himself from their awkward conversation.

The shower door quickly opened and right before him stood Dave, whose gaze fixated only at his little bro. Dirk still faced himself away from his big brother, in which Dave was able to easily grasp the situation. He realized the fact that the poor kid wasn't used to seeing someone else's manhood. And that included Dave as well.

"Dave, do you mind placing something decent over that?" Dirk pleaded, one hand covering his own face, "I would appreciate it dearly if you managed to conceal that with a towel or something to cover it."

The older of the two intrigued by his brother's sensitive side, earning a raised brow at him.

Dave stepped himself out of the shower, hair dripping wet and bangs covering his tantalizing red eyes. He let the trail of water seep on the carpeted soaked floor, nearing himself closer at Dirk. Dave neither cared about his naked pride nor any other useless bullshit of an excuse his brother tried to come up with as Dave closed the gap between them. He made the kid lean against the door that presently welcomed Dirk's back.

A sneer suspiciously lingered on Dave's face. "If this is making you quite nervous, how about we settle it over a nice brotherly bonding?" Dave said, already exposing his devious schemes.

Dave could point out the quick glances that Dirk was giving him through those triangular-shaped shades of his. Not directly at Dave's face, but rather at the lower portion of his naked body.

* * *

The next thing Dave knew was that he now sat against the cushion of their lumpy couch. He was fully-dressed, and couldn't help himself in being amused at Dirk's newly-discovered innocence.

"Kids," he muttered, recalling the good ol' memories of the little tyke who used to ride the rusted tricycle. It was a birthday gift from a big sibling to his younger sibling. And when Dave managed to unscrew the bolts of those training wheels, it was a celebration for Dirk's first step to the awesomeness of manhood. Dave admitted that not only did his brother's body-built grew physically. Even the jagged voice became meagerly huskier, thanking the wonderful nature of puberty.

The older Strider stood up from his seat then headed for the bathroom. A justified well-mannered Strider such as himself would retain some decency. With closed fist raised, Dave was about to give a courtesy knock, but decided against it. Just for today, he made an exemption in allowing curiosity get in his way.

As Dave opened the door soundlessly, the sound of sprayed water braced his hearing. He spotted the glossy silhouette of Dirk through his aviators. His clothes were left scattered on the floor. Dave walked over swiftly as he steadily unbuttoned the front of his red shirt then worked his fingers down to the waist of his pants. Dave didn't give a damn at the fact that he just took a shower, since he couldn't really pass up the chance as his id intensely took over the Stridership.

Dave held onto his breath while his hand hovered over the handle. He slid himself inside the shower like a cat on the prowl. Dirk had his eyelids closed, not moving nor noticing the presence of his big brother. His spiked-up hair were soaked down to his neck and Dave finally understood as to why Dirk would spend a long time in his mesmerizing ablutions.

Arms automatically meandered around the small bare torso. Dave heard a yelp, coming from Dirk. "What the- Dave?!"

"Hey D," the older Strider motioned in a whisky tone, engaging his lips on the other's neck. The fresh scent of Dirk's shampoo drifted through his nostrils.  _Crème de coco_ , Dave remembered as he bought a stack of bottles during his grocery shopping. The refreshing aroma made his insides invigorate enchantingly.

Dirk tried to pry himself out of his grasp, which let Dave clung onto his younger brother more tightly. Dave couldn't help, but feel engrossed in this and at the rich creamy smell on Dirk. He lightly pulled Dirk's naked body against his. Dave was quite certain that Dirk reacted out a wince, feeling the bulge of his hard-on.

"You want me to help you scrub your back?" his capturer asked.

"N...No. And I'm not fairly interested in playing with your malicious games." Dirk replied, squinting at the intimate bodily contact they were in.

Dave intentionally slipped out a satisfying grin. "Oh, really now," Dave neared his lips at Dirk's ear, exposing his teeth and leaving nibble marks and noiseless sucking on its lobe.

"You're fucked up, you know that," Dirk retorted, saying the last part in a feeble attempt. He shuddered uncontrollably while Dave let his tongue lick at his tender skin delectably. He felt the gritted pressure marked by Dave's own lips. Dirk started a low gasp then some heavy wheeze, swallowing a stream of water, as his older brother was still busy in playing with him.

"I know," Dave answered, "But I could tell you're starting to get into this."

Before Dirk could respond, Dave grasped for his chin and extended him toward Dave's face. Dirk could clearly see the crimson eyes gazed at his orange-colored ones. They were yearning for desperation, reflectively screaming out for content.

"I want you," Dave uttered, knowing that what he wanted was unforgivable, a forbidden sin. But it was something he had been dying for a long, long time.

Dirk quivered once Dave conquered a kiss on his lips.  _Fine. You win this round_ , he goes as he returned it. His tongue coiled over Dave's, twisting in alternation inside his mouth. He could almost hear how shallow Dave breathed out and Dirk knew that indeed Dave wanted him. But more.

The saliva mixed with the droplets that dripped from the side of the young blonde's mouth. The way how Dave pressed him between his legs, almost allowed Dirk to slide down on the slippery tiles. He tried not to as the taller of the two contemplated him in extreme pleasure without stopping. Dave was so deliberately good at this. Neither one of them were willing to back down from this sensual track.

"…Dave," Dirk whimpered between their wet make-outs, feeling the growing heat of their bodies.

Dave absconded down at the other's slightly erected dick in a hungry yet smooth pace. His slender fingers lightly tapped then grasped the flesh, stroking it in repetitive touches. Dirk collided limply against Dave's body, not able to stop himself from shuddering at the lightning-like impulses his body was sending.

"Turn," Dave spoke finally against his ear. He let goes off Dirk.

As if under his spell, Dirk followed obediently and this earned him a quick reward from Dave for being such a good boy. Dave loomed him closer and nuzzled against his neck, making their cocks rub against one another. He would've pressed on inside of Dirk but he still had a brotherly heart. Be an awesome bro, that's what he would do. They kept on going with their soapy endearment and against tender friction and caresses. The suds drenched off their bodies as they lathered over and over again, sensing the erection coming from both of them.

"F…Fuck." Bro cringed in his own moans, which echoed nonstop inside the bathroom stall and the sound of water continued to trickle out of the shower. Dave wrapped an arm around Dirk's waist, supporting Dirk from falling, while his other hand never stopped rubbing their bare wet cocks. Dave wandered himself on Dirk, lips smacking intently and tongues grinding at one another.

The younger Strider clung unto Dave's damp hair and his nape as the two of them carried on in their intoxicating ablution. Dirk strained himself and Dave still went on with his infamous pleasurable rubs. He unconsciously wrapped around Dave, boring down his nails on Dave's neck. This sensual act devoured Dirk so much.

"Dave."

The shower poured out cold and beady streams while the two men partake in their sibling bonding. Dave ascended more irresistible heavenly strokes on Dirk with wet kisses. Dirk groaned, feeling their hardened genitals together. He propped himself up against Dave as the vivid rubbing turned him on more. In a split moment, his back arched against the glass case. He could almost hear the pulsating beat of his own heart and a curse mumbled from Dave.

"I'm," Dave led on a fixed suck at his subtle spot, "I'm gonna come."

"Let it," Was returned at him with an appealing smirk from Dave's face whose hands were still engaged on their steamy copulation.

Dirk strained a piercing gasp at the tightened motion before a pale substance erupted out of his own member. The white fluid spilled on both of them and more of it around Dave's hand. It mixed in with the flow of the shower then down the pipes.

The two Striders caught up their breaths as air pushed heavily out of their lungs. They were both drenched in contentment and strange fulfillment. The silence was broke off when Dave finally looked up at Dirk in a passive gaze.

Dave was about to retrieve an apologetic statement for being such an asshat and taking extreme measures all of a sudden. He couldn't bear the thought of Dirk hating him and cutting off their ties as brothers to mere strangers. A strong impact brushed against his lips as it interrupted him out of his occupied mind. Dave, with half-lidded eyes, repay back the favor.

"So," Dave started, bringing up the topic of their conversation from awhile ago, "Do you still feel unnerved about this brotherly bonding?"

As they were sprawled at a corner of the bathroom floor, Dave had his back against the cold tiled wall with Dirk nuzzled on his bare wet chest. Dave settled his hand at his brother's creamy-scented hair.

"Not one bit."

Dave faced him with his usual trademark smirk. "Up for another round then? Let your big bro show more on how it's done."

It was pretty obvious that he was willing to take back whatever the fuck he said. And besides, a good brother would never leave his bro hanging.


End file.
